Bossy
Bossy is a song by Keke Palmer released on January 12, 2018 by Big Boss Entertainment. Is the first single from Keke Palmer’s upcoming album, The Boss. It will be released later this year on her own imprint, Big Bosses Entertainment. On February 14, 2018 a lyric video was released. Lyrics Hook Body cold (frosty) And I'm so (bossy) Ain't I so (saucy) And my clothes (cost me) Life of the party Always get it started Ain't I so (bossy) Ain't I so? Post-Hook I'm independent got my own boo And I can fuck some cash up if I want to Fuck it up, body cold (frosty) And I'm so (bossy) Ain't I so (saucy) And my clothes (cost me) Pre-Bridge December cold, walk by feel the draft Lil booty's mine, don't need a lot of ass I'm my own boss and I got my own cash I don't need no nigga, only thing I needs a bag Bridge Hood and I'm bougie Gucci on my booty Poppin like a toolie You ain't poppin' need to cool it Just cash up with my jeweler Why you stuck here looking stupid Winnin while they losin' Get your nigga cause he choosin 1 Diamonds on me and they dancing just like Chris Pockets heavy got me walking with a limp I'm a fly chick, hop up on and take a trip These Jimmy Choos that's on my feet they cost a grip Hook Body cold (frosty) And I'm so (bossy) Ain't I so (saucy) And my clothes (cost me) Life of the party Always get it started Ain't I so (bossy) Ain't I so? Post-Hook I'm independent got my own boo And I can fuck some cash up if I want to Fuck it up, body cold (frosty) And I'm so (bossy) Ain't I so (saucy) And my clothes (cost me) Pre-Bridge December cold, walk by feel the draft Lil booties matter, don't need a lot of ass I'm my own boss and I got my own cash I don't need no nigga, only thing I needs a bag Bridge Hood and I'm bougie Gucci on my booty Poppin like a toolie You ain't poppin' need to cool it Just cash up with my jeweler Why you stuck here looking stupid Winnin while they losin' Get your nigga cause he choosin 2 Imma game changer, Imma play maker You a lame major, world class hater I got mad paper, you in bad shape Account with negatives, overdraft paper If you ain't got no car then you can't come Ain't talking about no check that's where you lost You fuck with busted bitches I ain't sorry If I ain't in that bitch it ain't a party Hook Body cold (frosty) And I'm so (bossy) Ain't I so (saucy) And my clothes (cost me) Life of the party Always get it started Ain't I so (bossy) Ain't I so? Post-Hook I'm independent got my own boo And I can fuck some cash up if I want to Fuck it up, body cold (frosty) And I'm so (bossy) Ain't I so (saucy) And my clothes (cost me) Category:Songs